Unnatural Fixation
by ErmengardeSecret
Summary: ‘L, It had been an obsession when it was just a letter and an arrogant artificial voice. Now it had a body, it had a form. It had eyes.’ Light struggles with a growing attraction to L enventually leading to a confrontation... Complete & with sexytimes!


Unnatural Fixation

'L, L, L. It had been an obsession when it was just a letter and an arrogant artificial voice. Now it had a body, it had a form. It had eyes.' -Light struggles with a growing attraction to L, his obsession with the detective ultimately leading to confrontation which ends up exposing all the feelings he's been trying to hide. Complete and contains sexytimes for the win!

Light flexed his fingers over the top of his keyboard and chewed his pale bottom lip. He was not accustomed to physical manifestations of anxiety. Light Yagami had lived, for as long as he had been in reasonable control of his physical processes, as a living embodiment of immaculate manners and inscrutable behaviour. Even in private he moved and acted with an unbelievable degree of absolute grace and composure. But even he was vulnerable to the twitch in his nerves when his mind splintered under pressure.

He still felt nervous about what he was doing. He worried irrationally about being somehow betrayed by the technology. It was ridiculous, he knew, but he could not stop himself feeling the emotion. He had used this computer to hack into his father's account and acquire secret information from the police, he had used it to surf dozens of illegal sites dedicated to Kira, he had conducted a whole host of activity which could have easily been compiled into enough evidence to place him into police custody. However he had never wavered in his confidence that there was no possible way that there would be technological traces. Until now because, for some irrational reason, this was a different type of dangerous.

It was three in the morning, pitch black in his bedroom apart from the low glow from the monitor, as Light sat, trying to summon up the courage to employ the internet to his problem.

Finally he forced his fingers into action, tapping the keys quickly, then swiftly erasing his choice of search and then attempting something different. Finally he typed two words, awkwardly juxtaposed in a violation of grammar because he was unable to bring himself to string them together in a sentence. He found himself particularly squeamish about the simple single pronoun that was really necessary, the 'I' was simply too much, too revealing, he grit his teeth at the thought of it. So at last he simply typed;

Questioning Sexuality

And then he carefully pressed the enter key. He moved through the results, sifting through desperately. Many results were from the online editions of papers and journalistic publications about certain celebrities that were apparently 'questioning their sexuality.' These were no good at all. There were a couple from teenage blogs which Light decided to click on but they were no help at all. He didn't want to read about other teenage boys and girls fussing over little 'crushes' they felt that they had on fellow similarly vapid classmates.

He found a link to a discussion board which he thought might be the answer, but this result seemed equally shallow and lacking. He really just wanted something intelligent that he could consult, something that echoed his questions and gave him some sound intelligent answers.

He didn't want the 'advice' he found of 'U shud be tru to yourself,' 'Homophobes are just ignorant.' The sickening lack of help he found from his 'peers' was astounding. The information he found that was targeted at young adults was even more terribly misplaced. He felt irritation rise as he read the pathetic dribble that was echoed in every puberty pamphlet he had ever been given through the course of his education.

'It is normal to experience some feelings of attraction towards the same gender during the teenage years. It can be hard to distinguish between feelings that are that of a close friendship and that of sexual inclination due to the delicate hormonal state.'

This was not helping Light at all. He decided to take a different approach and started searching and looking up websites on psychology. He managed to bring up a site that was connected to several large medical organisations and included articles from credited researchers. He went through the categories of articles and stores of information to find 'sexuality' and then search through carefully himself to find what was relevant to his predicament.

This was certainly more promising. There was a greater range of information about same sex attraction which did not resort to either entirely diagnosing and labelling it as 'homosexuality' or even 'bisexuality' or dismissing it entirely.

There was an article on 'toxic relationships,' involving several case studies, which Light found interesting. They looked at cases where two, generally mild or introverted individuals might form an intense relationship with each other which would drive them to behave in an extreme manor that had hitherto been completely uncharacteristic of them. Often in this case the two individuals would be of the same sex as the relationship was one which required all elements of connection; in other words a complete and utter friendship and kinship. However a 'toxic relationship' usually developed into something sexual as the relationship was so extreme and completely and utterly involved. The individuals would endeavour to create an isolated world just for the two of them and would push away any others and be constantly striving to be closer and more involved with one another. Whilst also becoming more isolated.

There were interesting echoes in this article that meant something to Light, he did feel some of these desires in him but he had not acted on them. This article did not fully describe his feelings.

But he did desire to be completely and utterly involved with L. He wanted to push away any other human contact in favour of L. He wanted to eradicate any other contact that L had with anyone else, to isolate him even more than he already was, which was really isolated enough to be getting on with. And he knew he would, under the right circumstances, behave in a completely irrational and extreme manor because of him.

Even so Light was a realistic young man. He was an eighteen year old mass-murderer and his choice in this matter had nothing to do with L. His own extreme behaviour had not been driven by his relationship with the infuriating young detective.

He didn't know where to turn. It had been three weeks since he had come into direct contact with L. It had been three weeks since he had met the person to whom he had attributed so much in his mind; the physical manifestation of that almost mythical being; that single gothic letter. He had constructed such a complex and intense association with that concealed being that it had blown all of his senses to have the man walk out of his mind, out of his plans, his nightmares, his dreams, his delusions, into the coarse light of day.

He remembered those eyes first, even though he had taken in every detail of the young man with his critical teenage eyes. He had turned to regard the hunched figure with a perfectly poised glance over his shoulder, his handsome brown eyes flicking curiously to find an impression of the disturbance. He had taken in every disordered strand of hair, every wrinkle in his clothes, the way his toes flexed on the chair but it was the eyes that were burned into his memory in that instant. The young man in the examination room had looked up and his eyes had met Light's in a stare. A precise and powerful stare that one should never receive from a stranger.

Then it was that the young man followed him at the entrance ceremony, two steps behind him, talking quietly to him, the sound of his voice perminating straight into Light's brain. 'Who is this guy,' he had wondered as his nerves prickled. He hadn't had to wait long for the truth to be shot through him like an arrow.

'_I'm L'_

The secret tore his mind apart. He had come home and Ryuk had borne witness to his rage, to the splintering of his perfect demeanour. That wasn't the half of it though. That whole night it was all he could think about. Outwardly he appeared to have calmed but inside his blood boiled and his brain thundered. His fixation consumed him.

L, L, L. It had been an obsession when it was just a letter and an arrogant artificial voice. Now it had a body, it had a form. It had eyes.

It had developed quickly but for all the mental and emotional turbulence that took his body Light at first did not interpret anything that traced the border line. However he slowly began to realise that L was all he could think about. L was all he could _feel_ about. He filled not only his mind but his flesh.

He lay awake, in the dark and silence while Ryuk lay in the corner sleeping, or absent from the room entirely, as was his will on most nights when a sleeping human ceased to be interesting. And Light thought about L. But he didn't really _think_ about him. He didn't scheme and plan against him. He just remembered the details, the terrible, excruitiating details.

He saw L's fingers in his mind, those long white fingers with the bitten and battered nails daintily picking up a cup. He saw the curve of the man's neck that was exposed when he leant down slightly to sweeten his drink. If he leant down far enough Light could right down his back.

And he shivered beneath the sheets and gripped the mattress. He couldn't express the feelings at first; he couldn't put a word to them. It was just obsession. It was just intensity. But as time passed and L stalked his suspect more and more thoroughly Light examined the feeling further and was able to refine it's definition more carefully.

He wanted L. He just…wanted. It wasn't something he wanted to do, as he tried to tell himself at first – that he just wanted to _kill_ the detective, or _beat_ him or _claim_ him – no, it was just L himself that he wanted. He just _wanted _L.

He just wanted him.

Once he had realised this he was more aware of his emotions around L. He couldn't deny what it was that drew him to the man; attraction. Just simple attraction. He wanted to touch L. It took a lot for Light to admit to himself but it was true. He wanted to touch L.

There was nothing more to be said or done.

He sighed inwardly at this sad realisation that he had so recently come to and decided to undertake his search again looking for 'same sex relationships' which brought up mostly information on civil partnerships and gay rights, he tried 'same sex desire' but this too did not prove fruitful. He felt his exasperation build.

He felt like there was nothing out there that could help him, he was alone with these alien feelings. Of course he knew what that meant; it meant that he would have to think about himself and come to a conclusion.

* * *

"L," Light said, his voice the usual low, casual murmur that was familiar to all who were acquainted with him.

"Yes, Light-kun," L replied whilst he inspected a doughnut before deciding it required more sparkles on top before he consumed it. Light licked his lips, praying that the detective did not pick up on the nervous action. He was well aware that L knew him far too well to overlook such a small deviation in his manner. He watched the other man lick the chocolate off the doughnut with small, dedicated flicks of his tongue. He was completely absorbed it in the task; he shouldn't have noticed Light's unease.

Light's insides felt tight and there was an uncomfortable twisting in his guts, a stone in his stomach. He was terrified about how his words might be met but he knew that there was no way he would ever reach a resolution otherwise.

"L, may I ask you something?"

"I cannot prevent you from asking me anything," L replied, "but I may choose not to answer if I decide I do not care for the question."

"Will you please endeavour to answer my question then," Light asked in response to this statement, "if you can reasonably do so."

"Perhaps," L said carelessly. Light was seated across from the detective, the comfortable hotel room deserted except for the two of them. Light had waited patiently for an opportunity like this to speak with the young man.

"L," Light began, trying to keep his voice regular and smooth so that L would have no indication of the thoughts that drove this question, "have you ever had any sort of feelings or an inclination towards another man?"

L looked up, his dark eyes staring at the boy before him with quiet surprise and suspicion,

"That is a very personal and unexpected thing for you to ask me, Light," L said slowly, stirring his tea while he talked, "may I ask why you would wish to know this?"

"You may ask but I may not be inclined to answer," Light replied simply. L raised his eyes to his and stared at him. Eventually he felt compelled to give the detective something, "Pure interest. I thought I'd open a conversation with something unexpected." L's eyes remained fixed upon his for a few moments more before flicking back to his teacup.

"You were just trying to open a conversation Light?" he murmured, "perhaps you chose this question because you intent to someway mock me."

"I have no intention of doing so L," Light said seriously, "we are friends are we not? We can confide in each other"

"Does Light intend to confide in me then?" L asked as he took a sip of his tea. Light's palms felt sweaty and he was a bundle of nerves but he sat still, his smooth handsome feature expressionless, his posture fixed and absolute.

"Of course, L, I shall repay your confidence accordingly," Light said softly. There was a short silence while L drank his tea and Light sat still and watched him do so. Then L set down his teacup and said,

"I'm sorry Light, I consider my sexuality my own business. It is not something I am willing to discuss, even with a friend." Light felt a series of successive emotions flow through him; first anger and irritation, then anguish, then a calm acceptance as his mind formulated a new tact to deal with this reply.

"I see then," Light said, "well based on your response I'll just have to assume you are indeed homosexual then." L stared at Light with narrowed charcoal eyes.

"I have told you that I refuse to disclose any information about my sexuality. You will assume nothing."

"Your very insistence upon the fact indicates that your sexuality cannot be taken to be the norm. It cannot be concluded that you are straight because that is the basic assumed response and you would have presented it."

"My lack of response means that you should immediately consider me to be the assumed norm through lack of evidence to the contrary," L said in a low, irritated voice.

"Why? If you consider yourself to be straight just say so, If not I must assume that your sexuality is at least a little complicated."

"Perhaps you feel it is necessary to make that assumption," L said, "but even so you cannot assume any other particular type of deviant sexuality." The choice of term hit Light like a blow. He did not show it but the words stung his brain.

"Do you consider homosexuality 'deviant' then?" Light asked, endeavouring to keep his tone regular and quiet whilst his heart thundered in his chest and his nerves bristled painfully.

"Please Light," L said, tilting his head and giving Light a sickly, weary expression, "I will not be put into a corner where you intend to label me either a homophobe or a homosexual. I do not intend to choose between those options."

"It was you who used to term, I am only inquiring into your own choice of phrase," Light replied.

"All sexualities other than heterosexuality can be considered to be scientifically deviant," L said with a sigh, "I meant the term generally and not in a derogatory way. Nature is made of deviations."

"I see," Light said quietly. There was another silence in which L drank his tea and then proceeded to stack up some of the (few) remaining sugar cubes.

"If I answer Light then I will have to clarify what he means," he said suddenly, his voice soft while he concentrated on his game, "what does he mean by 'affections and inclinations?'" Light was surprised for a moment by the other man's sudden compliancy.

"I mean have you ever been attracted to another man in a romantic or more than platonic manner?" Light asked him. He watched as L considered this question. What seemed an unbearable time passed before finally L replied,

"Yes." Light's eyes widened, "just once," L added thoughtfully, "and I am reluctant to call it attraction but I cannot deny that it is more than platonic. It is physical."

Light noted the present tense towards the end of L's admission. There was another brief silence.

"What would you consider those emotions to be, how would you chose to describe them then if not by the term of inclination?" Light asked softly. L thought for a few minutes before saying,

"I don't know. The feelings are unexpected. They are also complicated. The man I admire has many qualities that I revere, his intelligence and his personality is what attracts me to him. I do not understand why my attraction is so strong, stronger than the affection of a friend, when even that is fairly strong for me."

"Do you want to sleep with him?" Light asked. The bold question made L bring up his fingers to chew at the nails.

"I don't – that is…" he cast his eyes down and then just nibbled.

"I'm sorry," Light said into the uneven silence, "that was an unfair question. There are many different types of attraction." L nodded awkwardly.

"I do not think I wish to- to have sexual intercourse with him – but perhaps I would like to have a much more physical relationship with him. I cannot say." Light smiled and nodded. L looked up at him and asked, "do you have these kind of feelings Light, toward another man?" There was a brief tense silence. "Of course I assumed that was why you had initiated the discussion," L added.

Light smiled and gave something between a sigh and an awkward laugh, tilting his head slightly while he took in L's words which were entirely valid and unavoidable.

"I appreciated that it was a risk that you would think that," he said with a smile, "as I incited the conversation." His reply ushered a short silence. L looked at Light for a long time then shifting his eyes away he gave a grunt of irritation.

"Of course it is all manipulation for you," he commented in low voice, "even though you promised to confide in me in return you of course then dodge questions. I know how well to play that game Light, we could do so forever you and I, hours of conversation that serves only as mental exercise and yields nothing. That is probably how we would both have it. It is satisfying without any sacrifice of intimacy or information." He stirred his tea. "Of course in this case I believe I shall have to apply Light's own logic and simply assume now that Light has or is suffering from some homosexual desire and continue to assume so unless I am presented with evidence to the contrary."

Light narrowed his eyes at L while he drank from his cup and another warm silence descended over them.

"I did promise I would confide," Light said, "so I am bound by that. It's true. Recently I have been feeling an attraction towards another man." L looked up at Light and there was a moment when their eyes met in silence. Then L smirked.

L smirked; a huge twisted smirk that was worthy of first prize in a gloating shinigami imitation competition.

"Light Yagami, the perfect police-chief's son, the heart-throb of teenage female hearts," he said slowly, his sickly smile twisting all his words, "secretly an agonised closet gay!"

"You said you didn't want any mocking!" Light hissed, his face flushed and his hands balled in fists. L's word's stung him with humiliation and rage. The look on L's face at this moment in time made Light want to be sick, or murder the snickering man before him, or kill both L and himself so that there was no memory or record of this disgusting moment that Light was hardly bearing living through.

"I said I did not wish to be myself mocked, Light, but I have no objections to mocking you. In fact I find that excessively enjoyable," L told him, gleefully, "tell me Light have you told your father yet? Of course he doesn't see it but it's all so clear now; the way you dress, talk, your obsession with your looks, the way you walk. And of course your excessive efforts in social success; your model girlfriend whom you do not care for, she is just for show, it is all just a pose while secretly you hide your furious desires for other men and your true effeminate personality. Always striving to appear so perfect while really inside you feel so inadequate as a man, so out of place in this gender role you force yourself to fulfil."

"SHUT UP!" Light screamed, at a volume even he was shocked at, "that's not how it is at all and you damn well know it! I am NOT HOMOSEXUAL! I have a small passing attraction to ONE MAN! It has no bearing on my personality, my bloody 'gender role,' whatever!" L however had descended into real laughter. Not just the smirk, not even the light sigh of amusement that Light was familiar with, but true laughter. It was quiet, almost silent even, but it trembled in his guts, little ripples and hiccups of hysterical amusement.

L lay his head down on the table, looking up at Light as he did so

"Denial, denial, Light," he said through his laughter

"You know how it is!" Light shouted at him, "you confided in me too! You are the same as me!"

"Please Light," L said raised up his head, his eyes wide and his tone low and patronizing, "I only said those things to coax your confession. You initiated this conversation so that you could admit your blatant homosexuality and I simply encouraged you."

At this statement, so calmly delivered, something snapped in Light. Leaping out of his seat he actually lifted and threw the table before him to one side in a staggering exertion of force. The destruction was absolute and extreme. Light hurled the table at the wall and it actually crashed, split and splintered down every little line and crack in the expensive, treated wood-grain. All the plates and cups shattered and broke; all the glass and china with a deafening, painful sound. The food that had adorned the table was scattered throughout the room.

L had only a moment, a split-second, to register the shock upon his face before Light jumped on him, grabbing his hair in his fist and dragging the other man to the ground proceeding to bang his head hard against the polished wooden floorboards.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU BASTARD!" He cried furiously as he cracked L's skull against the floor again and again. L could only gasp and flail in jerky desperate movement underneath Light's attack. He reached up and clutched at the other man's neck, digging his little bitten nails into the skin while he stared up with his wide, blurred eyes.

Light felt the tiny stabs of L's nails, he felt L's fingers and the state of the body beneath him. He looked into L's eyes and saw the silent, quick plea, filling the seconds he had between being brutalised. Light knew that he had to stop and that he had gone too far. L was not weak and the pair had fought uncountable times before but right now he could feel the frailty of L's body, the frailty of all human beings who have flesh and bone that is only so strong and cannot withstand excessive onslaught. He did not want to knock L unconscious. Nothing in Light wanted to actually damage this man. It was only the anger.

He managed to tear his hands away, tightening them into fists and holding them up to his face while he took gasping, shaky breaths.

L looked up at light, his eyes softly upon the other man while he came through the haze of pain that was now gently ebbing away.

Light was rubbing at his face with his fists, tearing at his hair and scratching around his eyes, from which his distress was slowly but surely prickling and then wetting his eyelids in the form of restrained tears. Surprise stole over L's features while he stared up at the young man.

Light felt both of L's hands at the back of his neck, the fingers stroking softly at his hair. Light let his hands drop down to the floor and shook his head slightly as he tried to compose himself. He was halted in these small movements though as L's hands held him steady, then his arms were wrapped tightly around him and with a tingling shock that Light felt through his chest L pressed his face against Light's joining their lips in a kiss.

L drew back almost as soon as he had instigated the touch leaving Light to gasp for a few seconds before he reached down to wrap his arms around the other man, supporting him, and lean in again for a fresh kiss.

The two men shifted awkwardly on the floor, tightening their embrace around each other and turning their heads to lean in more comfortably. Light's heart was pounding hard at this unbelievable turn of events, winding his fingers in L's hair as he felt every fibre of his being enjoy the feel and taste of L's lips. They were soft and moist and moved gently against his own. He breathed softly again and they broke apart for a brief moment and then leant in again to claim those sweet lips again.

This time, hesitatingly, they deepened the kiss, the thudding in Light's chest shaking his rib case even more violently. L's tongue rolled over his expertly and they duelled each other hungrily, Light's hands were stroking at the other man's narrow frame while L's fingers were tight at the back of his head; holding onto him passionately.

They parted and L laid back down upon the floor, his eyes fixed upon Light's as the other man gazed down at him while catching his breath. Light moved his hands up to stroke L's throat. The other man's shirt had ridden up and he could see L's smooth white stomach, his jutting hips and the start of the slender tone of his chest. He leant down to press his face into the crook of L's neck and press kisses to the warm skin there before moving up to L's ear.

"L…I….you know how I…I just…" he whispered, his intelligence and eloquence failing. "I just want…I just feel…"

"It's okay, Light," L whispered to him, "I understand." Light sighed and lay still for a few more moments before raising himself up and then kissing L again.

With his own tongue embedded deep in the warm cavern of L's mouth Light felt like he and L were just two young boys. There were no games, there was no age difference, no hierarchy, no investigation, no social roles. He and L were completely at ease with each other. They gave themselves into each other, and everything else melted away in Light's mind.

It all followed so smoothly and naturally, although Light shifted anxiously in his position on the floor, feeling awkward because of the state they were in. They both managed to untangle themselves briefly and then L lead him silently to another room where they might continue more comfortably and Light felt confused and uncertain but when L kissed him again he knew all he wanted was to touch and kiss L. His fingers grasped at the collar of L's shirt one moment and then they were both undressing each other, hands roaming over the revealed skin.

And then all Light wanted was to lie naked against L, to be skin to skin and he was pressing him down into the bed, the two men kissing and pressing close to one another. Light threaded the sheets over the pair of them delicately and then just leant down to run his lips over L's flesh luxuriously. He let his tongue graze over all the muscle and bone that was determinable beneath the warm flesh of L's torso. He took a nipple into his mouth and sucked at it, running his tongue over the tight nub while L sighed appreciatively. Then Light let himself travel down to glide his tongue across L's hips and the soft ridges of bone, his heart pounding as he did so at the extremity of the touch. Then, with a thrill and apprehension spiking through his heart he shifted his head and dared to lick at the firm length of L's sex. He ran his tongue along the shaft, a pleasant blank in his mind as he did so, only aware of the pure desire of the action, and enjoying the sensation of it hardening then moved himself to take just the head into his mouth, tightening his lips about it and giving a very gentle suck. L groaned very softly and Light administered a few small licks to that sensitive head before going back down to run his tongue along the length of the organ and then moving back up L's body to explore the curves of his shoulder bones and the places where the tendons stood up against the smooth flesh of his neck.

L's hands ran over Light's body before settling at his shoulder as he rose up to kneel in the bed. Light sat up as well, moving close to L, running his fingers through the other man's hair.

Winding himself against Light, kneeling beside him beneath the sheets, his naked form pressed so delicately against Light's, L intertwined their fingers, then stroked at his hair, then ran his soft touch over the man's face, across his hot cheeks. He kissed him softly on the lips, then the cheek, and the side of his neck and whispered to him,

"I just want you Light," his fingers stroked at Light's hot skin lovingly; "I want you so much." Those words from L, made something so deep in Light shiver, it touched and cradled something in Light that had been desperately craving this attention. Light kissed L again, and then they were wound about one another, the sheets twisted about them and that ache in light was making itself known again. He wanted L, he just wanted him, his wanting coursed though all of his being.

And L was kissing him and running his hands over all of his flesh, over his back, along his thighs, back up to his neck where they twisted in his hair. And their skin was burning and they were pressed right to one another, their naked bodies entwined and something primal taking a hold of Light.

Then it was all another blur of passion, breath, touching, taste and then there was L touching him and the man's legs wrapped around his. Then there was the murmuring, the coaxing, the discussion, all so quiet and indistinct and then Light was nuzzling against L's neck and he found himself tightly nestled between the other man's thighs and something deep and male and instinctual gripped him and before he knew what he was doing he found himself thrusting and with one swift push he heard L groan beneath him.

He gasped and shifted himself above the other man. L's hands were at Light's back, his hands trembling slightly. Light trailed his fingers over L's chest that was rising and falling visibly with his heavy breaths. Light had stilled himself for the moment, to stare into L's black eyes and read all the emotion that was shimmering within them, but the tight coil in him shuddered eagerly. He was fully sheathed inside L, the shock of being inside the other man trembling through him, his hands went down to stroke at L's hips and run over the outside of the thighs that were wrapped around him.

L's tightened the hold of his thighs around Light's and sighed, his soft, hungry eyes upon his lover. Light leant down to kiss L's neck and throat then raised himself a little higher up, L's damp black hair brushing against his face, as he gave into the desperate need within him.

And then he was thrusting to L, his hips rocking back and forth into the body beneath him hungrily and panting and groaning at the strange, alien onslaught of pleasure. Beneath him L twisted slightly, moans escaping his lips; he brought his hands both up to chew his fingers. Light reached down, gasping, to pull L's hands away from his mouth. He leant in to kiss L, pressing his tongue into his mouth and finding L's passionate response, excited by the slight twitching of L's tongue as his whole body shivered.

Light moved to kiss L's neck again and L turned his head to one side to whimper and groan quietly and then pull his hand up again to resume the biting.

Light continued to nuzzle at L's neck, his hands roving over the other man's body absently, finally he settled his hand right down, twisting around the hardness between L's legs and stroking purposefully, he felt the tremors running through the other man increase and once again hit a blind white spot in rational thought and perception.

He just panted and thrust and lost himself in the hot-seated pleasure as he moved and crashed into L in waves, burying his face into L's skin, running his tongue over it, his hands grasped tightly right into L's core, immersing himself entirely into all elements of the man's being.

Then he felt everything tighten to unbearable degree and he was moaning against L's throat, the rumble of his pleasure against the main's hot erratic pulse, and then with one final trembling rush of pleasure he gave a cry and felt his release shuddering through his hips.

With a hoarse little sigh he lay still against his lover, catching his breath with his head resting on L's shoulder. There was nothing but the sound of breathing and Light realised that his breath was echoed by L's beside him. As awareness returned more keenly to him he moved his hands and as they brushed against his own skin he found that his stomach and chest was wet. Surprise tickled him as he felt L curling up slightly underneath him, the other man's legs shifting and his toes twisting underneath the thin sheets.

Carefully he pushed himself up so that he could look down at L. The other man's eyes were closed, his breathing now stabled and soft. Light leant in and nudged the side of L's face with his own before pressing a kiss to the hot cheek.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked in a tentative whisper, he heard the sound of L's characteristic little laugh that was no more than an exaltation of breath while his lips twisted into a smile.

"No," Light heard him reply gently, his voice muffled slightly as he spoke against the pillow.

"Did I…" Light began but trailed off uncertainly, he didn't know how to phrase this question. He twisted his fingers, moist with fluid, against the sheets. He felt L's hands stroking at his hair again, the man's arm's wrapped tightly around him.

"I enjoyed it," L said softly, he turned his head round and Light felt him bite his ear playfully, "you know I did."

Light sighed and relished the calm feeling that filled him, the pure white calm that came once that terrible ache, those strained bonds of obsession, were eased and answered.

* * *

The end. Reviews now plez! Tell me what ya thinks of thems sexytimes! Oh, and check out my other stories if you liked this; Irrefutable Connection, and Beautiful Devices, both currently in progress!


End file.
